


Jake's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of Bella Swan leading him on, Jake finally snaps and takes what he wants from her, along with his pack brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your placid twilight wolfpack. These boys are very bad, very mean and not put off by the word no. There is violence and rape in this story. Stay away if this offends you. 
> 
> I don't own twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I just took her characters and made them dark and twisted, just the way I like them.

Jake’s Revenge

“That bitch is such a tease.” Jared growled as they watched their pack brother Jake walking hand in hand down the beach with a girl. The pack was growing increasingly frustrated with her constant leading on of Jacob. 

“See that shit is exactly what I’m talking about.” Jared snarled as they watched Jake attempt to kiss Bella Swan. She allowed it momentarily before quickly pulling away. “Oh Jake, you know I don’t love you like that. I’m with Edward.” They heard her playfully tease. The expression on Jake’s face made them all growl. He looked devastated.

“She’s gonna push him too far one day.” Paul promised. “She’ll get what’s coming to her.”

The following day found Jake and Bella hanging out in his garage. Embry and Quil walked into the garage in time to see Bella wrap her arms around Jake and press her body to his. “I love you so much Jake. I could totally see our future together.” She said kissing him softly on the cheek. “But I know who I can’t live without.” She sighed and walked out to her truck oblivious to the glares leveled at her by Quil and Embry. 

Jake punched his fist through his metal supply cabinet cursing at Bella. 

Two weeks later they were at the beach again. This time Jake and Bella were walking down the beach, Bella snuggling into Jake’s side his arm around her shoulder, her arm around his waist. From the forest the pack in wolf form glared at the scene. They hated their brother getting jerked around by this chick. She was playing on his emotions and stringing him along, every time running back to her “perfect boyfriend.” 

They watched as Bella pressed her lips to Jake’s chest as he hugged her. “Look Bella, you know I love you. Why do you keep doing this to me?” Jake said. The pack growled at the pain in his voice. “Jake, I love you too,” she said and a happy grin broke out on his face. The pack stared skeptically. They had seen this too many times already.

“But I love Edward so much more, he’s my forever.” She said still holding him close to her. Jake’s face crumbled in agony. The pack all growled the mention of the leech.

That fucking cunt Paul growled through their joint minds. I’m gonna fucking kill her myself. The rest of the pack was growling in agreement. The pain of one was the pain of them all. 

“You know what Bella, fuck off.” Jake said angrily pushing her away from him. “I’m tired of you treating me like shit. Go back to your fucking bloodsucker.” Jake stormed away from a speechless Bella. 

After a moment she came out of her shocked daze and took a deep breath letting her tears flow. “Jake, wait.” She called starting to rush after him. “Don’t do this to me. I need you. I love you.” The pack watched Jake hesitate causing Sam to quickly phase human and run after the girl. 

“Leave him alone.” Sam said angrily grabbing her by the arm. “You’ve done enough.” She struggled uselessly against his hold. “I need to talk to him.” She screeched. 

“You need to go home. Leave Jake alone. You’re just fucking with his head.” Sam growled. 

“Fine.” Bella shot at him. “I’ll leave, but I will see him again. I need him” She said stomping off towards her truck in the parking lot. Sam continued glaring after her as the rest of the pack joined him on the beach. 

“Let’s go check on Jake.” Sam said as she pulled away.

The pack walked along the beach muttering balefully about the girl who was tearing their pack member apart. She had led Jake on and committed to him becoming his girl and he was very happy with her, even though he hadn’t imprinted on her. As soon as school started and the new boy Edward Cullen, a leech, came along she broke Jake’s heart and hooked up with the vampire. The fact that Bella was aware that Cullen was a vampire made it even sicker in their minds. Despite breaking his heart Jake kept letting Bella come back and hurt him, hoping she would see the light and come back to him. 

They found Jake on his porch looking conflicted. He looked up as he heard his brothers approaching. “I just don’t know what to fucking do.” He told them looking back down at the ground. The pack gathered around him each putting a hand on his shoulder as they passed to sit around his porch. He acknowledged their support with a nod. Jake knew the pack would never do anything to hurt him. Unlike Bella Swan. He was getting tired of repeatedly being told he wasn’t good enough. 

Jake shot to his feet, his frame shaking slightly as he recalled all the instances of having his love threw back in his face. His brothers watched warily as he screamed his frustration into the ngiht. “Fucking bitch.” He seethed.

The pack watched as Jake turned to them and for the first time saw an angry expression on his face and not an ounce of love towards Bella. He glanced up as his brothers gathered around him. 

“I am so fucking sick of that bitch. What right does she have to come here and throw herself at me, only to pull away every fucking time.” He ranted as his brothers nodded in agreement. “She’s nothing but a fucking cocktease. Always coming over rubbing up on me, kissing me, and going back to that fucking leech leaving me hanging.” He fumed. 

“About time you saw that shit. What do you think we’ve been trying to tell you?” Embry shouted in exasperation. 

“You guys were right. I wanted so bad to make it work with her I didn’t even see how badly she was treating me.” Jake shook his head in regret. “I’m sorry guys.” He apologized. 

“That bitch better hope she never sets foot on this reservation again.” Paul growled and the others nodded in agreement. 

“She does then she’s asking for whatever she gets.” Jake said a hard glare on his face. Sam caught his eye in silent question and Jake’s lips turned up in a cold smirk. “I’m serious as a heart attack Sam.” Jake vowed. 

“Fine. Next time she shows up, we give her a real La Push experience.” Sam grinned. The pack laughed darkly in agreement. That little girl would get what she had been begging for, and more. 

Three weeks passed with daily calls from Bella, all of which Jake ignored. She even sent her father Charlie, a local journalist, and Jake’s father Billy’s, best friend to make a mea culpa by having him pass Jake a note. Jake laughed scornfully at her attempts and the pack was grateful that their boy had finally come to his senses.

It was now Saturday night a month later. The pack was attending a bonfire with some of the local high school students. Beer and food were free flowing. The pack was flirting up some cuties from the high school, looking to score at least a quick blow job from one of the honeys. Or in the cases of Jared and Paul, more than one, since they each already had one under the belts this evening. Jared and Paul were the two players of the pack and could talk any chick into banging or blowing them with minimal effort. 

Several minutes later Paul rejoined the pack around the fire after having gotten his first fuck of the night on top of his previous blowjob. He quickly grabbed a beer and sat next to Jake. Tilting his beer back to take a long drag Paul caught sight of Ms. Bella Swan striding purposefully from the parking lot towards the pack. He eyed her shapely legs revealed by her short jean shorts. An anticipatory smile crossing his face Paul nudged Jake hard with his elbow. 

“What the fuck Paul?” Jake snapped before his line of sight followed Paul’s and landed on Bella’s approaching figure. The rest of the pack looked and growled as they saw her. A small laugh broke out in the group as she tripped in the sand almost landing face first. 

“Cave?” Jake asked nonchalantly as he stood up to meet Bella halfway. The guys all nodded. 

“Give me a few minutes.” He shot over his shoulder. 

The pack watched as Jake approached Bella. “What are you doing here?” he sneered. Her glare faltered. “You’re ignoring me Jake, what’s going on?” she pouted. Jared snorted and imitated her “oh jakey-poo.” The pack laughed then returned their attention back to the unfolding drama. 

“I’m tired of your shit Bella” he accused. “You come here and rub all over me and then run off to your fucking boyfriend.” As he spoke Jake began walking down the beach towards the hidden caves Bella following like a puppy dog begging him to talk to her. The pack gave them a generous head start and followed behind making sure they were unobserved. They were out of sight but close enough to hear their conversation.

“Jake, you know I love you, it’s just not as much as I love Edward.” Bella pled. Quil rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound. “I can’t help but be near you. I need you” Jake came to a stop in front of the hidden entrance to the cave. Bella reached out and grabbed Jake by the arm. 

“Please.” She cried. “Don’t shut me out. I’m sorry I can’t be what you want.” The pack came to a stop just out of sight on the cliff line and saw Jake’s impassive face staring down at Bella. 

“Bella, I’m done. I’m tired of being led on and dropped when you decide it goes too far.” Jake berated her. “I don’t love you anymore. You destroyed that.” He said. 

“Now the only thing you might be good for is a fuck.” He said bluntly reaching out and grabbing her by the arms bringing her to him in a brutal kiss. She responded passionately for a moment before she tried to push him away. “Stop Jake, I can’t do this to Edward.” She said. 

Jared smirked “Wrong thing to say.” He said. They watched Jake’s face tighten in anger. 

“I don’t really give a fuck what you can’t do. What you want has nothing to do with this.” He snarled before dragging her by the arm into the hidden cave. Due to the thick layers of moss covering the entrance the place was virtually soundproof to humans and no one outside of the pack was aware of it. 

The pack smiled as they heard Bella’s yelp of fright as Jake brutally dragged her into the cave. 

“What are you doing?” they heard Bella stutter as they walked towards the entrance of the cave. “I’m gonna take what you’ve been throwing at me for the past year.” Jake growled menacingly. 

“Very funny Jake. You know what, you’re right. We are done. And when Edward hears about this, he’s going to kill you” She stormed stomping towards the entrance of the cave and barreling out of it running right into the chest of Quil. “Oh thank god Quil.” She breathed in relief. “Jake’s lost it. You’ve gotta help me.” She panted looking in fright over her shoulder. 

Quil gave her a reassuring smile then looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the pack. 

“I just have a quick question for you Bella,” he asked in a sweet voice patting her back. 

“What’s that Quil?” she asked feeling safer now with the boys here and Jake not chasing her. 

“Where do you think you’re running off to?” Quil’s face lost its smile and he glared down at her. “I think you owe Jake some pussy.” He pushed her away from him back towards the cave.

Bella’s eyes widened as she stared in shock. She had never seen this side of Jake or Quil, she desperately looked up at the rest of Jake’s friends hoping for a friendly face, only to be met with the stone faces of five angry guys. “In you go.” Embry motioned holding open the moss. 

In desperation she turned and ran opening her mouth to scream. Before she could even gasp out a sound she was thrown over a broad shoulder knocking the wind out of her as she was carried back into the cave. 

Paul carried Bella into the middle of the cave and threw her at Jake’s feet. “I believe you have dibs bro” Paul smirked “you’re the one putting up with all her shit. Its only fair you get her cherry.” Paul paused and looked in disgust at the crying Bella. “Unless she already gave it up to that bloodsucker.” He shuddered in disgust. “If she did I’m not sure I want to stick my dick in there.” 

Bella was completely terrified. These guys were talking about taking turns with her. She looked around in fright shaking as she saw Embry and Quil blocking the exit to the cave. As if she could outrun them anyways.

She screeched as she was lifted to her knees by her hair. “Is that true Bella?” Jake sneered. “did you give up your pussy to your bloodsucker?” He asked twisting her hair harder.

“No. Edward isn’t like that. We’re both still virgins.” Bella responded defiantly trying to hide her fear. Maybe they were just trying to scare her. 

“So its not from lack of trying on your part?” Jake read the underlying meaning to her words. “Vampire boy wouldn’t give it up to you. You’re such a whore.” He smirked. 

“What do you mean?” Bella asked. 

“Do you beg him to fuck you?” Jake laughed. “Its fucking disgusting thinking you even wanted to fuck his popsicle dick. Jesus, what the hell was I thinking?” he shook his head in disbelief.

The pack nodded in agreement disgust clear on their faces.

“At least you’re a virgin, that will be something I can take from your boyfriend since he took you from me.” Jake seethed. “Your cherry in exchange for you. I think that’s a fair trade.” He sneered. 

Without further words Jake unzipped his jean shorts taking his hard dick out and pressing it to Bella’s lips. She pressed them tightly closed squeezing her eyes shut. She gasped as a hot hand gripped her cheeks squeezing until she opened her mouth wide. 

“There you go baby, open your mouth up for Jake.” Sam said gripping the sides her face. Jake thrust his dick into her mouth shoving it all the way into the back of her throat causing her to gag at the invasion. He fucked her mouth for several minutes before pulling out and dragging Bella to her feet. 

“You can strip yourself, or I can do it for you.” Jake said simply. “How do you want it?” he asked. “You’re crazy if you think I’m willingly stripping for you asshole.” Bella spat at him. 

“Keep in mind if I do it, you’ll be going home naked cause I’m just gonna rip em off.” Jake offered nonchalantly. Bella stared at Jake trying to see the boy who loved her, but all she found was this cold hard Jake. With trembling hands she reached for the hem of her sweater pulling it over her head revealing her white lace bra. 

Jake made a hurry up motion to Bella and she unbuttoned her shorts sliding them down her legs bending over to pull them off giving the pack a nice view of her thong covered ass which elicited a few hoots and catcalls.

Bella reached behind her to unclasp her bra letting it fall forward and covering her breasts as a blush rose up her body. Before losing her nerve she quickly stripped off her panties standing naked before the pack. She bit her lip as Jake looked her up and down critically.

“Hmm. Not quite as good as I pictured it.” He said sounding disappointed. “Little bony. My fantasies were much better. Oh well. Still good enough to fuck.” He said shrugging his shoulders. 

“Get on all fours.” He ordered Bella. She quickly dropped to her hands and knees cringing as Jake kneeled behind her guiding his dick to her entrance. He smacked her ass. “Don’t fucking act like that bitch.” He snarled. “You take what you’ve begged for.” 

He plunged deeply into her pussy on the first stroke breaking through her barrier causing Bella to scream in pain. “Paul, why don’t you shut her up?” Jake suggested as Bella continued screaming as Jake thrust into her.

“With pleasure.” Paul smirked unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. Grabbing Bella’s hair he pulled her up by it until she was lined up with his cock. He rammed it into her mouth ignoring her gagging at the invasion.

After Jake and Paul finished with her the pack took turns over and over again fucking Bella non-stop until she was raw. They all took turns fucking her pussy and mouth filling both holes with cum over and over again until she felt like she was going to be sick.

When she finally felt like she couldn’t take anymore the boys called it a night. “Now don’t you go running off and telling your boyfriend about this got it?” Jake taunted in her ear. “He won’t believe you. He knows you love me. He’ll just think you’re a slut.” Jake continued. 

They then let her get dressed and she ran out of the cave stumbling to her truck crying hysterically.

“You know she’s gonna tell.” Sam said rolling his eyes. “I know” Jake smirked.

“And he’ll come to defend her with his family.” Embry put in, unconcerned. The pack knew they could easily take out the coven if it came to a fight.

“You know that bitch doesn’t even deserve to have anyone.” Jake said bitterly recalling all the hurt she had put him through. 

“Well then, we’ll just have to change the memory a bit, won’t we?” Sam asked evilly. The boys sat in the cave for the next couple of hours recreating the event in their minds. The vamps didn’t know it, but the wolves were well-equipped to deal with Edward’s mind-reading abilities. They perfected the story in their heads and then they all phased watching as each of their individual memories melded perfectly together to create a seamless memory. 

A couple hours later Sam, Jared and Jake were hanging out at Sam’s place while Quil, Embry and Paul were on patrol. A distinct howl broke through the still air and the boys looked at each other. It was the signal the Cullens were at the border. 

“It’s showtime.” Sam said. They quickly headed to the forest and phased rushing towards their brothers to meet up. They determined that Sam, Jake and Embry would phase human while the others would stay wolf just in case. Paul was the strongest fighter so it made sense for him to be wolf, Jake would be human since it was an accusation against him, Sam was Alpha so he would communicate They thought through all these plans while blocking their minds. 

The three humans stalked to the line taking in the furious expressions of the Cullens with fake looks of confusion on their faces. The wolves growled lowly as they followed closely behind their human brothers. The pack noticed Bella hidden well behind the leeches about 40 yards away. Edward looked like he was ready to barrel over the line and attack but was held back by the big burly one. 

“Can we help you??” Sam asked impassively. 

“You mutts raped my girlfriend!” Edward screamed. 

“Edward,” Carlisle Cullen admonished. “We are going to discuss this first.” 

“What is he talking about, nobody was raped.” Sam said a slight smirk coming across his face as he let a little of the false memory seep through, Bella on her knees sucking his dick smiling up at him. 

“What was that?” Edward yelled at Sam. 

“Sam, what is going on?” Carlisle asked. “Bella is making some pretty serious accusations against your pack. We want a straight answer.” He said sternly.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be demanding things of us Cullen.” Sam said in his Alpha voice and the pack smirked as the vamps shrunk back a little in fear. 

“I’m sorry Sam.” Carlisle said submissively. “We’re just trying to get to the bottom of this situation.”

“Why don’t you ask your slut of a girlfriend?” Jake spoke up with a smirk. “She just came to get what you wouldn’t give up.” He taunted. Edward started towards them angrily until he was hit with Jake’s created memories, showing Bella professing her love for him, pleading with him to have sex with her since Edward refused. 

“You’re lying.” Edward screeched pointing at Jake. 

The rest of the pack then began releasing their memories hitting Edward with images of her with each pack member eagerly taking everything they were giving her and begging for more, complaining she would never get it from Edward like this and she was desperate and frustrated. They showed her cumming again and again, sucking their dicks and begging them to fill her mouth with cum. Edward fell to his knees clutching his head and Bella came running. After tripping a few times she finally fell to her knees next to Edward. “Edward, what’s going on?” she cried clutching at his hands. 

He pushed her away looking down at her in disgust. “You slut.” He accused. The Cullens gasped in shock. 

“You fucked them all.” He spat. “How could you?” he shook his head at her pleas of innocence. “No I saw the memories perfectly. That can’t be faked. I should’ve guessed with the way you constantly throw yourself at me that you were a slut. You weren’t even a virgin.” He shook his head in disgust and disappointment.

 

“I saw you willingly throw yourself at them, begging for more. And then to accuse them of rape when I found out. I was ready to kill them for you. My family was.” He accused. 

Bella stared back at him in disbelief flinching from his disgusted sneer. She looked to her vampire family for support but cringed at the looks on their faces. They immediately believed the wolves relying on Edward’s mind-reading abilities to find the truth. 

“Let’s go. It’s not true. She made up the whole story to cover up what a slut she was. I’ve seen it in their minds. She’s nothing but a whore who spread her legs for the whole pack.” Edward said. The blonde vamp sneered at her in disgust and took off with her mate immediately.

“Sam, my family and I apologize to you and your pack for making false accusations, especially of such a grievous crime.” Dr. Cullen apologized. 

With a last look of disgust at Bella, the rest of the Cullens took off running leaving Bella behind crying on the ground. 

Jake grinned and walked up to her. “I told you not to say anything.” He smirked. “Guess lover boy didn’t believe you, did he? Too bad his mind reading isn’t 100% effective huh?” he started striding back to the pack. 

“Have a nice life Bella.” He called as they all left her crying there in the field.


End file.
